Broadly, the type of dog harness that is the subject of the present invention is known but it is the object of the present invention to improve on the fastener assembly that interconnects the side portions of the harness over the dog's withers in order to accommodate dogs of varying shoulder breadth and to provide a greater range of tightness of fit depending on the pulling force exerted by the dog on the leash.